Scientific Exploration
by Forgetful01
Summary: I wanted to try out this idea I got about troll anatomy? I have no excuse for this at all. Special thanks to resomniac for contributing to this whole shenanigan


Down by the shore of the nearby beach sat a solitary troll, staring longingly out at the sea. His husktop and a bottle of Faygo sit beside him in the sand, the only sounds he hears are the crashing waves. It's been a couple years, one sweep to be exact, since the game. Since the trolls moved to Earth. While everyone else has adjusted to their new living areas, Gamzee has not. In fact, he's not really staying anywhere. He has no home, and he refuses to ask one of the others for help; he can't bear to face them, especially after what happened in the past. All he has right now is the familiar sounds of a foreign beach that is nothing like the one back on Alternia. His ears perk as he hears someone approaching, looking back to see who it was.

The person was in fact Dave Strider, and he was on his way home from a 'formal' party. The festivities had been canceled early when the host was found with the hostess' best friend and that wasn't nearly interesting enough to stick around for the drama to unfold. He stopped at the opposite end of the beach on the boardwalk when he spotted the troll sitting alone and froze when he turned to look back at him. He didn't offer any kind of recognition or even a greeting, instead studying the other male behind the protection of his shades.

From a distance, the troll couldn't make out who it was at first. He narrowed his eyes in the dark to try and identify the person. Probably just some passerby gawking at his horns or something. That was usually how it went anyway. But the longer he stared, the clearer the image became...White hair, dark shades even at night. His eyes widened with the realization. It was him. The blasphemous human who helped in his downfall. He narrowed his eyes now, watching carefully to see if he'll make a move. Dave still didn't budge from his spot at first. He liked his distance from the troll especially considering he didn't know where they stood with each other. After a few moments he raised a hand to a small almost mock wave and put his hand in his pocket to give off an air of aloofness. He didn't move closer or go to walk away. He wanted to see what the troll would go first. Gamzee scoffed at the gesture. Stupid cocky human. He had no clue what he has done to the Capricorn. Vengeance was in order, but he had to be careful and precise. He couldn't rush into this. Dave was his prey, and he had to treat him as such. So with that in mind, he flashed him a friendly grin, giving him a wave in return. He even gestured for him to come over. After all, the only things he had were the faygo and the husktop.

Well this was inviting. He cocked an eyebrow at the gesture for him to venture closer and shrugged a little as if to say "Sure why not" and started walking. His shoes sunk in the sand and it was obvious it was awkward for him to walk over the soft surface but he continued on until he reached Gamzee's side, offering him a greeting in the form of a brofist. "Sup man. What're you doing out here on the beach alone?" Gamzee returned the gesture with a bunp, so the human called it. "Nothin' much bro, just gettin' my wicked chill on." He responded, glancing over towards the water. "What about you, motherfucker?" He asked, looking back up at him with a curious expression. Flawless innocence.

Dave shrugged with a roll of his shoulders and flicked his hair out of the way of his shades. "Not much. About to head home." He fished through his pocket before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out for himself before offering one to Gamzee. "You smoke or you still hung up about your slime shit."

The troll looked at the offered cigarette before shaking his head. "Nah man, I'm off both." He had tried them at one point, instantly disliking how they tasted. He used what the humans called "weed", which helped to keep the dark murmurings away. "So how've you been lately, my pale-skinned brother?"

Dave tucked the cigarette to its place before stowing them away. "Not too bad really. Been working with Bro at gigs and shit, making money going to parties. Living up to the Strider lifestyle. What about you Makara? I haven't heard anybody even mention you in weeks. Guess they all forgot." The last few words were laced with a mock almost patronizing tone, not exactly meant in a harsh way. Just fucking with the clown had always been something he enjoyed. The way the human spoke just rubbed Gamzee the wrong way. He bit back the growl that wanted to sound, converting it into a clearing of the throat. "Very fucking funny, human." He huffed. "I've just distanced myself from everyone, that's all." He muttered, his gaze returning to the ocean. "I already fucked up with 'em once. Last thing I wanna be is a burden on anyone."

"Oh look at me I'm the sad clown, cry me a river." Dave plopped down onto the sand and took a drag off of his cigarette and blew the smoke in the direction of the troll. "So what's eating you then, giggle shits. Since you invited me over I figure you want to talk so spill. Lay it on the table."

"Can't a motherfucker just try and catch up with old friends?" He asked. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth when he said the word 'friends'. They were far from the meaning. "When did that become a crime?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist clown. it was just a question." He blew another small puff of smoke at Gamzee tauntingly before shorting it and returning it to the pack as well.

Gamzee's nose twitched a little at the smell, which burned a little. He turned his head away just as he sneezed, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "...Fuck." He said before facing him again. "That was motherfuckin' unpleasant." He blinked for a minute, having lost his train of thought before speaking again. "But yeah, I just wanna catch up on lost time is all."

His eyebrows furrowed at the low primal growl and he almost found it concerning until Gamzee spoke and he seemed to have forgotten about whatever made him snap like that. "Sounds cool. So what's up with the.." He trailed off, gesturing to the streaks of smeared facepaint running down where he supposed what were tears had been. For some reason they gave him a smug satisfaction and he wanted to see just how much he could push the troll. "You got a club up your ass to distract you from your sexual frustrations over Karkat?"

The Capricorn blinked, reaching up and touching his face, a frown forming when he realized what had happened. "Motherfucker..." He muttered, deciding to just wipe the paint off with his hands. Then the words registered and he froze. "...What the...No man, me and him are moirails." He said, giving Dave a funny look. Sick bastard. "Nothing sexual goin' on there."

"Mhm sure. Whatever floats your boat bro." He redirects his attention over to the ocean and decided not to continue the pursuit of answers over the tear streaked cheeks. It was probably better if he didn't know anyway. It would just make things more complicated. "But even I know you've got a hankering for his dick. Denying it isn't going to help much."

Gamzee rolled his eyes. "Because you know everything about me, don't you Strider." It was taking most of his willpower not to tackle the other down into the sand. No he had to be patient. It was all going to pay off soon. "What about you and your best bro? I sense some sexual tension goin' on there." He smirked, exposing his razor sharp teeth to the other.

"John? Nah. Well there used to be a long time ago." Dave rolled his shoulders and made a small sigh of content when they popped and he leaned back on his hands more comfortably in the sand. "Found someone else."

"Really now." Well, that was news to the troll. He glanced over at him with a raised brow, a hint of genuine curiousness in his tone. "Mind if a motherfucker asks who?"

"You can ask but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer." He purposely kept his gaze on the ocean and away from Gamzee. He didn't exactly want to see the troll's expression be it positive or negative.

"Scared or something, Strider?" Gamzee questioned, his fingers drumming on his knee. He looked out towards the ocean, following Dave's gaze to see if he could spot whatever was so damn interesting.

Finally he looked over at the troll and his eyes narrowed behind the shades. "Why would I be scared, clown? I'm Dave Strider, the coolest of the cool. I'm so cool that polar bears want me to be their private igloo. I don't get scared."

"Bullshit." Gamzee scoffed, calling his bluff. "Everyone gets scared, Strider. Especially when there are ways to make one scared..." He said quietly, a feral glint in his eyes before it was gone, a slow smirk spreading on his expression. "You feel me?" He muttered, low and dangerous.

"Maybe." Despite Gamzee's voice dripping lower his stayed even and smooth. He flashed the other a smirk and tipped his head back to expose his neck with a clear challenging invitation. "Even if I do, what makes you think you can scare me clown."

"I got ways, motherfucker." He stated, moving closer to the human, his half shut eyes gleaming with intent. "Which you'll see if you don't run off with your tail between your fucking legs."

"I'm not going anywhere, Makara." He didn't move closer or further away and kept his head tipped back challengingly. With a low chuckle, the move was made. Gamzee lunged forward and knocked the human over, pinning him down to the ground. Despite his lanky frame, he held surprising strength. His eyes were wider now, filled with mischief as he roughly pressed his lips to Dave's. There was no way in hell he was getting away now.

The Strider let out a muffled noise when he toppled over onto the sand and automatically flailed a little in response. His eyes widened as well and he didn't respond to the kiss. Several seconds and he was still tensed up. No move had been made to encourage or dislodge Gamzee from his lips and slowly, slowly, reached a hand up and gripped at the back of his hair; giving it a sharp tug to break the kiss. A small yelp sounded from the troll, followed by a growl. "Who said you could do that." But instead of pulling back Dave lunged forward to return the rough kiss with one of his own. Gamzee was about to retort, when he found his passageway to be blocked. It was his turn to be surprised and caught off guard, as he just sat there with widened eyes. Though of course, he recovered much quicker than Dave had. He growled softly and wrapped his arms around the human, returning the kiss just as roughly. A hand slipped up Dave's back, past his neck and into the white hair, tangling his fingers in it before giving it a yank.

Hands pulled for hair and Dave pushed at Gamzee's shoulders to find himself on top of the troll. He was smirking now, and rolled his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Gamzee squirmed underneath him. He obviously was not planning on being bottomed with whatever they were doing. He snarled, almost about to comment on what he had said, until he felt the tip of the tongue glazing over the ridges that traced along the roof of his mouth. He hissed with pleasure warming the sensitive spot.

That was an interesting reaction. Dave swept his tongue out to ghost it over the ridges once more before pulling back and looking at the male beneath him. It was then he realized exactly where they were and what they were doing in the middle of a public beach. Not that he extremely cared. It was dark out anyhow. "What the hell was that?"

Gamzee propped himself up on his elbows and flashed him a shit-eating smirk. "You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer." He responded, mocking tone in tow. "I guess you'll just have to find out, now won't you, Strider?" He tilted his head in the same challenging manner, body language spelling out: 'come at me bro'.

"Or I could not." He sat back on his haunches and gave him a smirk as well. He knew exactly what Gamzee was trying to do and instead of obliging he reverted back to wanting to frustrate him with every move he made. Especially if it related to this...hate fueled episode they had going on right now. He wanted to see just how much he could push Gamzee until he finally broke.

The goldenrod eyes narrowed and a brow rose at that. "Shit brother." Gamzee muttered, leaning forward and pushing the human flat back on his ass. "That isn't motherfuckin' fun at all." He sneered with a smirk and forced his head up, exposing the pale flawless skin.

Dave was unable to stop the small noise in his throat as his neck was exposed and he swallowed hard to keep control of himself. Despite how dark it was and the fact that he knew nobody was around but the two he couldn't help but scan the environment one more time before relaxing slightly. "Don't worry, I got all fuckin night to be here."

"Good." Gamzee murmured before they both sunk into the sand and gripped at one another hard. From the road all that could be seen were frantic figures, hastily ripping pants down and eagerly tearing shirts off. Neither of the two cared though. There were many things to investigate tonight.


End file.
